This invention relates to a tonneau cover and more particularly to a tonneau cover whose tautness is maintained without intervention by the user, and which allows simple access to the cargo area with a rotating rear rail.
Tonneau covers are generally used to cover the cargo box of a vehicle, such as a pick-up truck. A typical tonneau cover includes two primary components: a cover sheet made of fabric or other flexible, preferably waterproof, material; and a frame structure to which the perimeter of the cover sheet is removably attached and which is usually employed to removably position the cover sheet over the bed of a vehicle. The frame generally comprises four rails: a left and a right side rail, which are removably affixed to each respective and opposed sidewall of a pick-up bed, and a front and a rear rail, which are respectively positioned near the passenger cab and the tailgate. Different rail configurations are possible for varying pickup bed configurations. Moreover, the front and rear rails are usually connected to each of the side rails by connector assemblies which are generally manufactured from a material, such as, aluminum or plastic and which allow the rails to cooperatively and removably form a tonneau cover frame.
Previous tonneau cover assemblies typically lack an easy and convenient means to remove the tonneau cover from a vehicle to gain access to the enclosed area. Complex user manipulation of the tonneau cover frame and cover was also typically required to place large objects into the cargo area or otherwise remove the rear rail of the tonneau cover frame.
Furthermore, the known tonneau cover frame assemblies generally required user intervention to maintain the tonneau cover in a taut state during the lifetime of the tonneau cover. Stretching of the fabric cover due to seasonal temperature changes and daily thermal exposure, for example, causes the tonneau cover to expand and thus sag over the tonneau cover frame. User initiated tensioning of the tonneau cover would re-tension the cover to return it to its original taut state.
The above and other objects are provided by a tonneau cover system in accordance with the preferred embodiments of the present invention. In one preferred form, the present invention provides a tonneau cover apparatus having a frame structure, a pair of springs and a flexible cover. The frame structure has a pair of laterally spaced apart side rails, an end rail, and a pair of connector assemblies. Each of the connector assemblies is coupled to the end rail and movably mounted to an associated one of the side rails to moveably interconnect the end rail to the side rails. Each of the springs is coupled to one of the side rails and contacts an associated one of the connector assemblies. The flexible cover is removably attached to at least a portion of the frame structure. The springs bias the connector assemblies in a direction outward from the side rails and cause the end rail to apply a force to the flexible cover to maintain the flexible cover in a taut state.
The tonneau cover of another preferred embodiment of the present invention mounts to the cargo box of a vehicle. The tonneau cover includes the frame of the tonneau cover and the cover that is removably attached to the frame. The frame of the tonneau cover includes side rails, a rear rail, and a front rail, all of which are joined by connector assemblies. The frame further includes a spring keeper assembly to maintain tautness of the tonneau cover. The front corner of tonneau cover frame, which is generally located just behind the cab of an open bed vehicle, includes the front rail, the associated side rail, and the front connector assembly, which comprise the front corner. The rear corner of the tonneau cover frame, which is generally located at the rear of the vehicle, includes the rear rail, the associated side rail, and the rear connector assembly. The spring keeper is generally found in the rear portion of the side rail and is connected to the rear connector assembly. The tonneau cover, the front rail, the rear rail, the side rails, associated connector assemblies, and the spring keeper assembly comprise the tonneau cover system.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the front connector assemblies are a single rigid perpendicular unit, while the rear connector assemblies are a two piece perpendicular unit that interlocks in such a way to provide a rotating corner. The front connector assemblies of the tonneau cover frame tie the front rail to the associated side rails to form the front corners of the tonneau cover frame. The front connector assemblies when connected provide a rigid corner of the frame, but are easily removed by one person and without the use of tools. The rear connector assemblies are comprised of two pieces, one of which joins with the rear rail and the other with the associated side rail. The two piece design enables the user to conveniently detach the rear rail from the tonneau cover frame without having to disassemble and reassemble the rear connector assemblies.
The rotating rear connector assemblies provide for easy access to the cargo box, while providing a convenient means to open and close the tonneau cover. The two-piece connector assemblies unlock and detach from each other, allowing the user to roll the rear rail inside the tonneau cover toward the front of the vehicle. The user is able to detach the rear rail by use of the locking tabs and detents on the rear connector assemblies but needs to neither disassemble nor remove the rear connector assemblies to remove the rear rail. Closure of the tonneau cover is accomplished by inserting the rear rail and the associated rotating components of the rear connector assemblies back into the associated fixed components of the rear connector assemblies attached to the associated side rails. Closure causes the two piece rear connector assembly to latch and hold the rear rail in place, thereby returning the tonneau cover frame to its closed configuration.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the spring keeper assembly resides in the rear portion of the side rail and in direct engagement with the rear connector assembly. The spring keeper is comprised of housing, a spring, and a spring retaining device. The housing is secured in the rear rail in close proximity to the rear connector assembly, whereby the spring contained in the fixed housing can exert a force on the rear connector assembly. The force applied by the spring forces the rear connector assembly to translate in a direction opposite the front connector assembly. The translation of the rear connector assembly results in the increase of the distance between the front rail and the rear rail thereby maintaining the tonneau cover in a taut state. The spring keeper assembly maintains tautness of the tonneau cover without intervention by the user.